


Meninggalkanmu

by mellchaaa



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku bersedia menjadi seorang pendosa. Apabila kau adalah dosaku. YUNJAE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meninggalkanmu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.

"Jadi.. Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria. Aku bisa merasakan betul bahwa nada ceria itu hanya nada buatan. Yang ia buat untuk menutupi kekecewaan hatinya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab atau merespon sama sekali. Otakku seolah-olah memerintahkan sekujur tubuhku untuk diam, seakan-akan semua sel dalam tubuhku sudah mati dan terkubur dalam-dalam.

Ya, Yunho. Aku akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkanmu.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Aku ingin pergi.

Aku akan pergi dan akan meninggalkan semua ini. Semua kebohongan dan dusta yang telah kuciptakan terhadap orang yang bahkan sangat aku sayangi. Aku pasti pergi.

Tapi, kepastian yang telah kubuat adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak sanggup membuatnya terluka. Aku. Sangat. Tidak. Ingin. Ia. Terluka.

Tapi, percayalah padaku kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan melukainya.

Jujur, demi apapun. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin melukainya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku hanya seorang bodoh yang berani mencintai seseorang yang tidak layak aku cintai. Siapa aku? Aku hanyalah seonggok sampah yang berani-beraninya bermimpi untuk hidup bersama seorang pangeran berkuda putih di mimpi kebanyakan para gadis.

Aku sampah.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang ranum, menyiapkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa aku duga.

"Kenapa?" ia memandangku dalam-dalam dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

Aku terhenyak.

Masih sebuah pertanyaan besar untukku sendiri kenapa aku dengan yakinnya akan meninggalkan dia, yang bahkan tidak mempunyai salah sama sekali padaku.

Aku tersenyum lirih, "semua pertanyaan tidak harus memiliki jawaban dan alasan, bukan?"

Dan jantungku seketika seperti berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar desisan dan tatapan sinis dari mata tajamnya. "Kau pikir aku puas dengan balasan yang seperti itu?"

"Aku.." aku terus-terusan memaksa dan memerintahkan otakku untuk menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan darinya. Nihil.

"Aku butuh jawaban dan alasan."

Ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Aku hanya menangis dalam hati, menangis dan dengan sempurnyanya membasahi tandusnya tanah hatiku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Yunho.."

"Kau harus."

Aku bisa merasakan ribuan jarum menusuk sekujur tubuhku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, untuk sekedar mengelak aku tidak bisa.

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui ini, Jung Yunho.."

"Shut up. Stop feeding me bullshit. Tell me the truth, Boo.." aku bisa merasakan betapa banyak kekhawatiran, kekecewaan, kesedihan dan rasa ingin tahu yang mendalam dari sorot matanya.

Cukup, aku tidak bisa memandangnya lagi.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan bangkit berdiri, aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya terjadi. Atau kalau tidak, semua kebohongan yang telah aku ciptakan akan terbuang sia-sia. Ya, sia-sia. Seperti hidupku ini.

"Jaejoong!"

Ia mengejarku yang berlari meninggalkan dia sejauh mungkin. Kuhiraukan teriakan-teriakannya dan terus berlari ke depan tanpa memandang ia sedikitpun, aku tidak kuat. Sorot matanya yang tajam seolah-olah akan merobek jantungku hingga berkeping-keping.

Aku berhenti saat jantungku berdetak abnormal dan nafasku terasa sesak. Kepalaku terasa berat dan yang aku lihat semuanya berputar.

Berputar dan terus berputar. Hingga akhirnya aku dapati hitam di setiap sudut pandanganku.

Hitam.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Sudah satu bulan lamanya semenjak aku meninggalkannya. Sudah satu bulan lamanya semenjak ia tahu penyakitku ini. Sudah satu bulan juga aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh, berharap ia melihatku juga dan memelukku seketika itu juga.

Tapi apa yang aku harapkan hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah bisa terwujud.

Aku lihat dia. Aku melihat sosok yang terluka itu. Dia ada di depanku, bahunya bergetar dan matanya terlihat membengkak. Membengkak dan menghitam , ia menangis sepanjang malam.  _ **Kenapa dia menangis sepanjang malam?**_

Aku melihat sosoknya yang seharusnya tidak pernah serapuh ini. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis lagi. _ **Kenapa dia menangis lagi?**_

Aku mendengar ia memanggil namaku berulang kali, namun aku memilih untuk terus diam dan tidak membalasnya. Suaranya juga bergetar. Suaranya parau dan tidak ada nada ketegasan di dalamnya.  _ **Kemana sosoknya yang selalu tegas dalam situasi apapun itu?**_

"Jaejoong.."

 _Ya?_

"Saranghae.."

 _Nado saranghae, Yunho._

Jemarinya mengelus batu nisanku yang dingin dengan lembut, aku bisa merasakan lembutnya sama seperti saat ia mengelus kepalaku dulu. Hangat. Sentuhannya hangat.

Boleh aku jujur? Aku sangat merindukan belaiannya itu.

"Rasanya aku masih ingin berada disini, Boo.. Tapi aku harus pergi. Ayahmu siap membunuhku kalau aku datang terlambat menghadiri meeting di kantor hari ini. Sial. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi, Jae!" ia bangkit dan mengelus batu nisanku lagi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah rosario yang menggantung di lehernya dan mengelusnya dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!"

Aku tahu betul rosario itu. Aku tahu betul nama siapa yang terukir dibaliknya. Aku tahu betul makna rosario itu untukmu. Untuk kita.

Sosok tinggi itu pergi meninggalkanku dengan langkah yang enggan. Terlihat dari langkah-langkah kecilnya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Yunho!"

Yunho berbalik dan memandang ke arahku, tapi seketika ia berpaling lagi dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sosoknya yang makin menjauh dari pandanganku.

Ia masih mendengarku.

 **End of Jaejoong POV**

 **-xoxoxo-**

Yunho melangkah menyusuri koridor kantornya yang sepi dengan terburu-buru. Sebelah tangan kekarnya menggenggam beberapa file berisi berkas-berkas dan bahan presentasinya siang ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.35 dan seharusnya ia sudah berada di ruangan meeting.

Ia bisa memastikan bahwa atasannya yang merupakan ayah dari seseorang yang ia cintai itu akan marah-marah saat mendapati dirinya terlambat.

Langkahnya diburu dan matanya tidak fokus memandang jalan yang akan ia lewati. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berada di depannya juga tidak memandangnya dan sibuk dengan handphone nya.

BUGH

Dan mereka bertabrakan.

"Gah, mianhae! Aku sedang terburu-buru, jeongmal mianhae!" seru Yunho sambil terus membereskan file-file nya yang berantakan tanpa melihat sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak melihat jalan, mian. Biar aku bantu," ujar sosok itu sambil membantu Yunho membereskan file-file yang berserakan di lantai. Suaranya familiar di telinga Yunho.

Yunho terdiam.

"Oh, kau Jung Yunho, ya. Santai saja ke ruang meetingnya, akulah orang yang berasal dari Lee Corporation. Kenalkan, aku Lee Jaejoong! Salam kenal!" cerocos sosok itu santai dan mengulurkan tangannya, menanti tangan Yunho membalas uluran tangannya.

Yunho memandang sosok itu aneh. Yunho memandangi sosok itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sosok yang lebih pendek darinya, rambut hitamnya dan wajah yang manis lengkap dengan sorot mata yang teduh.

"J-Jaejoong?"

"Iya, aku Jaejoong!" balasnya ceria dengan senyuman terkembang dari bibirnya.

"K-kau.." Yunho membiarkan file-file nya kembali berserakan di lantai dan langsung merengkuh sosok itu erat-erat.

"Jaejoong.."

 **-xoxoxo-**

 _Aku bersedia menjadi seorang pendosa._

 _Apabila kau adalah dosaku._

 **-xoxoxo-**

**  
**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FanFiction.Net :D


End file.
